Walt Peck
Walter "Walt" Peck is an American football Wide Receiver for the St. Louis Rams. He played college football at Penn State. The St. Louis Rams selected him with the 4th overall pick in the 2014 NFLHC Draft. Early Years Peck was born in Conneautville, Pennsylvania. He attended Conneaut Valley High School, performing at an extremely high level. College Career Walt Peck attended Penn State for 4 years. He was never redshirted, and graduated with a degree in physical education. Statistics Professional Career Pre-draft During the 2014 NFLHC combine, Peck turned in a 4.36 40-yard time, second fastest among wide receivers and the second fastest overall. He also recorded a vertical leap of 37.5", the highest vertical leap in the combine, and a broad jump of 10-6, tying for first among wide receivers. These measurables got Peck a private work out with the St. Louis Rams organization. Draft Peck impressed the St. Louis Rams organization, becoming the team's first ever draft pick. He was the first receiver off the board as the fourth overall pick. The next day, it was revealed that Peck had agreed to a 5 year, $50 million dollar deal. St. Louis Rams 2014 Season Peck amazed in his rookie season, and was awarded a trip to the Pro Bowl. He also received a selection to the 2014 NFLHC All-Pro team, and was widely regarded as the #1 receiver in the league, as well as the best kick returner. He was the first ever recipient of the NFC Offensive Player of the Week, winning the award with a week 1 performance of 11 receptions for 145 yards and 2 touchdowns. 2015 Season Now considered the most dominant wide receiver in the league, Peck looked to top his sensational rookie year with an even more explosive season. En route to a Pro Bowl selection for the second straight year, Peck won NFC Offensive Player of the Week in week 6 against the New York Jets in Monday Night Football. Peck pulled in 10 catches for 193 yards and 3 touchdowns that game. The receiving additions of tight end Jamal Hawkins and later wide receiver David Gaines relieved Peck of some defensive pressure. The elevated play of Darrell Murphy also helped Peck as he was second in receiving yards for the regular season, only behind Dan Nomellini. In Super Bowl II, Peck scored 2 touchdowns in the 4th quarter, but was unable to overcome the Miami Dolphins in a 41-30 defeat. 2016 Season Peck entered yet another season as the top receiver in the nation. Combined with the ever improving play of QB Darrell Murphy, Peck led this St. Louis team and became the face of the franchise. In week 4 against the San Francisco 49ers, Peck recorded 11 receptions for 227 yards and 3 touchdowns, torching their division rival's secondary. Peck finally recorded a reception against archnemesis David Wilburn in week 11, but was completely shut out by rookie superstar Matt Cowan in the last week of the season. 2017 Season During the offseason, Peck entered contract extension discussions with the St. Louis Rams front office. He declined the extensions after it was obvious that the two sides were too far apart in their valuation. Peck was then aggressively shopped to other teams, but no deals manifested themselves. In 2017, Peck was second in yards and receptions, behind Oakland's Mike Tripplett. His 12 touchdown total was the fewest he had at any point in his career, but he set personal bests in receptions and receiving yards. In week 4 against the New York Jets, the Rams lost, but Peck won Offensive Player of the Week for a 139 yard, 3 touchdown performance. He followed it up with another Offensive Player of the Week award against the Washington Redskins, catching 8 passes for 177 yards and 2 touchdowns. Peck was yet again the top wide receiver in the league, selected to his 4th consecutive All-Pro team and his 4th consecutive Pro Bowl. Regular season : Postseason : Category:St. Louis Rams Players